ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Molten (Frozen Parody)
Story Molten a Frozen Parody where Elsa was born with fire powers. Together with her sister Anna they play with sand and build Sandmans (Olaf). Characters Elsa-born with fire, sand and hot air powers. Burned Anna's heart in the end and has black hair. Whatever she touches will be set on fire. If she steps on water or lava becomes obsidian or stone. Anna-the same from the normal Anna from Frozen but when Elsa struck her head with her power her hair becomes black and her heart was burned and her hair turned black. Olaf-made from sand has a carrot nose, stones for buttons and driff wood for hair. Only wants to be in winter and really likes camels. Krisstoff-sand collector and glass maker of the story and has a pet Camel named Sven. Sven- Camel instead of reindeer really likes carrots and likes to eat cinders. Marshmallow- made of sand and snow claws madeof stalagtites. Songs Do you want to build a sandman Elsa do you want to build sandman come on lets go and swim I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away We use to be best buddies and now were not I wish you would tell me why Do you want to build a sandman? It dosen't have to be a sandman Do you want to build a sandman or ride our bicks around the halls I think some company is overjue I started talking to the pictures on the wall hang in their Joans It get a little lonely all these empty rooms just watching the hours tick by Elsa please I know your in there people are asking where you've been They say have courage and I'm trying to I'm right here for you just let me in We only have each other just you and me what are we gonna do Do you want to build a sandman Let Em Burn The volcano glows red and everyone's dead Not a body to be seen A nation of ash and cinders And it looks like I'm the queen The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside Couldn't keep it in Hell only knows I've tried Don't let them in don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be, Conceal don't feel, don't let them learn, Well now they've learned! Let them burn, let them burn! They're no longer my concern! Let them burn, let them burn! Time to show the world it's my turn! I wont care, how they're going to scream! Let the fire rage on. Flames never seemed to bother me. It's funny how this inferno Makes everything look bright And the hate that once controlled me Set everything alight! And now I see what I can do, I tested limits and go through. No right, no wrong, when it's only me! So I'm free! Let them burn, let them burn! See my fire across the sky! Let them burn, let them burn! Like a rocket I can fly! I wont care, how they're going to scream! Let the fire rage on. My power surges through the air and all around. My soul's the engine that will burn this world down to the ground! And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath! I'm never going back, the future's all I have! Let them burn, let them burn! Raining down Armageddon, Let them burn, let them burn! Their precious world is gone! I wont care, how they're going to scream! Let the fire rage on. Flames never seemed to bother me. For the First time in forever (reprise) You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid Please don't shut me out again, Please don't slam the door You don't have to keep your distance anymore 'Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand For the first time in forever We can fix this hand in hand We can head down this volcano together You don't have to live in fear 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here Elsa: Anna, Please go back home, your life awaits Go enjoy the snow and open up the gates Anna: Yeah, but - Elsa: I know You mean well, but leave me be Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free Just stay away and you'll be safe from me Anna: Actually we're not Elsa: What do you mean you're not? Anna: I get the feeling you don't know Elsa: What do I not know? Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep heat Elsa: What? Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal summer... everywhere Elsa: Everywhere? Anna: It's okay, you can just unburn it Elsa: No, I can't, I - I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! 'Cause for the first time in forever, Elsa: Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free! Anna: You don't have to be afraid Elsa: No escape from the heat inside of me! Anna: We can work this out together Elsa: I can't control the curse! Anna: We'll reverse the heat you've made Elsa: Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse! Anna: Don't panic Elsa: There's so much fear! Anna: We'll make the snow cooler Elsa: You're not safe here! Anna: We can face this thing together Elsa: Oh! Anna: We can change this summer weather Elsa: AHHHHH... Anna: And everything will be alright... Elsa: I CAN'T!